


Party

by HonryMonkie



Series: Shadowpeach [3]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anal Sex, Door Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Degradation, Party, Smut, i have no idea how to tag this, modern au i guess?, this is loosely based off jttw?? i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonryMonkie/pseuds/HonryMonkie
Summary: When Wukong gets dragged to a party, he meets an interesting character and figures it can't be too bad, right?
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Series: Shadowpeach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Party

A party. 

The Great Sage, Equal to Heaven, one of Tangseng Buddha's disciples in the journey to the West, has been dragged to a party.

By _Bajie,_ no less.

Wukong looks around the room, filled with dozens of people, some scantily clad, some more modest, some shoved into corners so dark that the monkie can't even tell what they're wearing. Or if they're wearing anything at all.

Bajie comes up next to him, ears flapping a bit in excitement. “I'm so happy you came, brother!”

“Yeah, yeah yeah yeah,” the Sage mutters, arms crossed over his chest as he surveys the room with a flat look. “You owe me for this!”

“I know, I know! But maybe you'll find someone here! They can help you have a good time tonight, if you know what I mean.” The pig grins at his friend, who side-eyes him. 

“You know I'm not interested in that, Wuneng,” he scolds, flicking one of the pig’s ears, not noticing the interested glance from another partygoer. “I'm here because you asked me to be, nothing more.”

“Alright! Alright, no need to bully me, Wukong!” Bajie rubs his ear, sticking his tongue out at his brother, who flicks him in the nose instead. Rubbing it, the pig just grins, already forgetting the little excursion. “Let’s go to the refreshments. There’s always a catch or two there.” 

“Whaaaaatever,” the monkie shrugs, arms still crossed as he follows the pig. 

He tries his best to ignore the eyes on him, occasionally adjusting his _maybe a bit shorter than he’d thought_ shorts, which he’d foolishly grabbed from his drawer when he’d been awoken from a nap to do his friend a favor. He _really_ should’ve asked what it was first.

As for the shorts, though… Well, it _is_ pretty hot in the crowded room. Wukong nearly cringes at the thought of having worn pants.

“Ah, brother…” Bajie ‘tsk’s, as if reading the monkie's mind. “You should've worn something more covering if you don't wanna have the girls all over you.” He grins cheekily, looking to Wukong's side. “Here they come now.”

The monkie sighs, looking away as three girls in crop tops and shorts that barely cover their asses walk over, giggling drunkenly. Wukong eyes them, then cringes backwards when one of them situates herself on his arm, the other two situating themselves on either side of his pig companion. 

“Hello, ladies~” Wuneng grins. “What brings you to this side of the party?”

The girl on Wukong's arm, skin dark and eyes a deep blue, hair up in an afro that Wukong silently admits looks pretty nice, grins as well, laying her head on the Sage's shoulder. “Saw you boys from _aaallllll_ the way across the room…” She licks her teeth, and Wukong looks away again. “Wanted to see if you were up for a little game~”

“Game? What kind of game?” Bajie asks eagerly, ears flapping again. 

“Why don't you come with us and we'll show you?” a lighter-skinned girl on the pig's side asks.

Wukong scrunches his nose, ready to tell them to shove off, but Bajie gives him a pointed look. He gives a long-suffering sigh, mouth opening to reply. Before he can, though, he feels a tap on his other arm. He turns, ready to yell at yet another girl wanting his attention, when he stops short.

On his other side is a dark-furred monkie, a fang-filled grin on his red-marked face as he speaks, gently pulling the Sage away from the girl, who frowns. “Hey, Wukong! Long time, no see! Glad to see you here!”

Said monkie blinks, glancing at Bajie, who looks as confused as he feels. The king looks back at the red-marked monkie, nodding. “Uh… You, too?”

“Wukong, do you—” Bajie asks, but one of the girls whispers something in his ear before he can finish. He blushes heavily, looking at Wukong desperately. 

The king smiles. 

“Why don't you go play with these… nice girls, and I'll… catch up with my old friend,” the rusty-furred monkie suggests, looking to the dark monkie who has… enticingly yellow eyes. 

Bajie smiles at this development. “Alright! I'll see you in a bit, brother! C'mon, girls, I can't wait to play this game of yours,” he says in a husky tone, and the girl who had been on Wukong's arm immediately follows after the pig and her friends, leaving the Sage with his new accomplice. 

The light-furred one sighs in relief once they're gone, turning to the darker one. “Thank you for getting me out of that. I love Bajie, but…” He cringes. 

The unnamed monkie laughs, putting an arm on his shoulders. “‘Course! And it is nice to see you, even if we're really just meeting. I'm Macaque.” He gives that fang-filled grin again, and Wukong smiles back. “Can I get you a drink?”

<><><><><><>

Soon, the pair are in a mostly empty hallway, each with a drink in their hands, laughing. They’re next to each other, sitting with their backs against the wall, tails somehow having intertwined at some point during their conversation. Each has a slight flush on their cheeks from the alcohol, but it’s nothing too bad.

“Alright, alright, hold on,” Wukong finally says, still laughing as he waves his hand. “You said you saw me from across the room too, right? How'd you know my name?” 

Macaque gives a smug smile, pulling his hair back to reveal two extra ears on each side. “Six-eared Macaque. That's my full name. I could hear you easy.”

“Even with all the music and loud noise? Even I would struggle with that.” The peach-loving monkie hums in appreciation. “Thank you again, though. For getting me out of there.”

“Don't even mention it. I do wanna ask you somethin’, though, if that's okay?” Macaque looks at his companion hopefully. At the permissive nod he receives, he speaks again. “You said you weren't interested in… _that…”_ His tail wraps a little tighter around Wukong's, and the latter swallows, face reddening a bit more. “How did you mean?”

The Sage says nothing for a second, throat dry. He clears his throat, looking at the monkie next to him. “Women aren't… really my type.”

“Perfect.” Macaque gives that grin again, and the next thing Wukong knows, his lips are on his. 

The kiss is hungry, almost sloppy, especially from Wukong's end. Macaque doesn't seem to mind, readjusting so he's wholly facing the other, and the other adjusts accordingly. Still not happy with their positions, the dark-furred one pulls the king into his lap, hands around his waist as he deepens the kiss. 

Wukong complies completely with the other's movements, arms going around his shoulders as he lets the other bite his lip with his sharp fangs, a moan slipping past when Macaque grips his ass suggestively. 

When he feels the bump in the darker one’s pants, he breaks the kiss, a thin strand of saliva still connecting them as they breathe heavily. “There's people around still…” Wukong mutters, eyes lidded and voice husky.

“You're still worried about them? Fine, c'mon.” Macaque yanks the other into a standing position and takes them to the nearest room, slamming the door behind them and locking it.

Before Wukong can speak again, he's being slammed back-first against the door, slender fingers palming between his legs and starting to go up his shorts. “Haa-ah…!” he moans again, then bites his own lip with his fangs as Macaque starts to mouth at his neck, biting and licking at the marks, kissing at his collarbone and drawing a whine from the Sage. 

“Wet little thing…” Macaque palms at the wet bulge in Wukong's underwear, pulling down the shorts the light monkie wears. “You just wanna get dicked, don't you?”

Wukong whines again, nodding as the black-furred monkie pulls down his underwear.

“Heh… Little slut.”

Macaque lifts his partner up, and in a split second, the shorter one’s braced against the wall, legs in Macaque's hooked arms. The red-marked monkie's eyes flash purple, and then his own jeans and underwear are just… gone.

Wukong's eyes widen.

“What?” Macaque smirks, licking his teeth. “You didn't think you were the only magic one here, did you?”

“I…” Wukong stutters, eyes wide as he stares at the other's deep yellow irises, pupils dilated with lust. 

“Ready?” the ~~monkie~~ _demon_ asks impatiently.

As soon as the Sage gives a noise of affirmation, Macaque _plunges_ in, and Wukong yelps his delight, immediately forgetting about the magic. 

They can't seem to find a good rhythm, though, and Macaque growls. He lets go of Wukong's legs, which instinctually wrap around his waist, forcing his cock deeper into Wukong's hole. 

The bottom monkie cries out in pleasure, eyes closed in bliss and missing Macaque's signature grin, and then the darker one starts to thrust again.

The door clacks and wobbles on its hinges, but Wukong doesn't even notice, too busy trying not to bring attention to them from the outside as he's fucked. His arms wrap around Mac's shoulders, pulling him closer and being shoved flush against the door, a strangled whine slipping past his lips as the darker one takes the opportunity to bite at his neck again.

Their tails tangle like before, but it’s different this time. They’re tighter now, and the fur on Wukong’s poofs out, along with the rest of his fur, releasing his signature peach smell. Macaque inhales deeply, then his eyes glow a deep purple, and he falters for a second. Then he reels back, and starts really plowing into the king.

 **_“Shit!_ ** Fuck, gods, Macaque, _please!”_

Every smack of their hips, every thrust, every time Macaque hits _just_ the right spot… Wukong can feel it all as he's fucked into the wall, a gasping, drooling, moaning mess; any shame he'd had when entering this room is out the window now, along with coherent thought, and he just needs to _come—_

One of his hands unwraps from the taller monkie's shoulders, and he starts pumping his dick, the sensitivity making him practically sob as he gets so, _so close._

“Heh…” Macaque digs his fangs in right above Wukong's collarbone, then licks at it, eyes still glowing that purple as he continuously hits the Sage's prostate. “You just wanted this all along. Wanted to be shoved against the wall and taken by me… Say my name when you come, little monkie…” 

**_“Macaque!”_ ** Wukong screams as he does so. Thick ropes of cum splatter on his fur and Macaque's as he rides out the orgasm.

Macaque fucks him through it, and the tightening muscles in Wukong's ass finally let the demon come a minute later, filling the king with his seed.

They stay in their positions, Macaque occasionally giving a lazy thrust or two as they try to gather their thoughts. Wukong swallows, then smiles gently. He leans in and kisses the demon again, and Macaque kisses back without question, stroking his face gently with his thumb. 

When they break, Macaque takes a step back, allowing the peach-scented monkie to relax. They both look around the room, and Wukong's eyes land on a bed that they had completely missed. A startled gasp comes from his lips, and then he lets out a laugh. 

“We really did that here instead of—”

He doesn't get to finish the sentence, already being yanked to the bed by Macaque.


End file.
